I Pray for You
by CrossbowsAndClaws
Summary: After Clarke discovers her boyfriend Finn's other girlfriend, she heads to a karaoke bar with her friends in the hopes of drowning him. She performs Jaron's "I Pray for You", and Bellamy decides to answer her prayers. AU, Bellarke.


**_A/N: Hi! So, I was listening to this song and just thought "Bellamy would totally make that happen for Clarke" and then that thought wouldn't leave me alone, and so this was born._**

 ** _DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kass Morgan's The 100, or Jaron's I Pray For You._**

 **I Pray for You**

 **Chapter 1: Heartbroken Karaoke**

Finn Collins was a dick.

There, he said it. He'd thought it ever since he was introduced to the guy. He was too fake, too nice, and too slimy. And he was always finding reasons to touch Clarke. _Always_. And Bellamy couldn't stand it.

All of his misgivings had been proven correct when it turned out that Finn had a girlfriend already when he started dating Clarke. Her name was Raven. Clarke had been heartbroken and mortified, and felt awful for Raven.

Clarke and Finn had just slept together when the door to Finn's apartment opened and Raven walked in. Apparently she had been on holiday with her friends, but had decided to come home early to surprise Finn at their apartment.

 _Their_ apartment.

As in _shared_.

As soon as both girls realised what had happened they flipped shit and chased Finn out of the apartment and into the street, bare-ass naked.

Clarke had then called Bellamy who, as soon as he arrived, took great pleasure in arresting the bastard for public indecency and breach of the peace. He bundled him into the back of his patrol car and sent him off with his partner Murphy, who later assured him that he and Miller had seen to it that Finn fell on the way to his cell several times.

Bellamy had approached Clarke and asked her if she was alright. She avoided his eyes and didn't answer, instead staring at the ground. He reached out and tilted her chin up. He was shocked to see that she was crying, but the brokenness he saw in her eyes had almost brought him to his knees. Clarke and his sister Octavia had been best friends as long as he could remember, but Bellamy had never see that look in her eyes before. Not when her father had been killed in a car crash, not when her mother threw her out after she decided to do her degree on art instead of medicine.

Bellamy pulled her into his arms and rocked her, whispering nonsense into his hair. Clarke's silent tears turned into heaving sobs, and Bellamy just held her tighter.

Almost a full half hour later, she pulled away from Bellamy and wiped furiously at her face. Bellamy missed her as soon as she was gone from his embrace. He gently pulled her hands away from her face and wiped his thumbs across her cheeks, scooping up the stray tears that remained. He pulled her closer and pressed his lips to her forehead.

Clarke looked up at him, given him a watery smile and told him she wanted to get absolutely shit-faced drunk.

That was how Bellamy found himself here, in a karaoke bar, with all of his friends watching as Clarke prepared to sing. He didn't recognise the opening bars, but as she sang the meaning became clear – a massive fuck you to Finn.

Good. Angry was much better than that broken pain he had seen earlier. As the lyrics reached his ears he began to grin.

 _I haven't been to church since I don't remember when,_

 _Things were going great until they fell apart again._

 _So I listened to the preacher as he told me what to do_

 _He said you can't go hating others who have done wrong to you._

 _Sometimes we get angry,_

 _But we must not condemn._

 _Let the good Lord do his job,_

 _And you just pray for them..._

 _I pray your brakes go out running down a hill,_

 _I pray a flowerpot falls from a window sill_

 _And knocks you in the head like I'd like to._

 _I pray your birthday comes and nobody calls,_

 _I pray you're flying high when your engine stalls,_

 _I pray all your dreams never come true._

 _Just know wherever you are honey, I pray for you._

 _I'm really glad I found my way to church._

 _Cause I'm already feeling better and I thank God for the words…_

 _Yeah I'm gonna take the high road and do what the preacher told me to do,_

 _You keep messing up, and I'll keep praying for you…_

 _I pray you're tyre blows out at 110,_

 _I pray you pass out drunk with your best friend_

 _And wake up with his and her tattoos…_

 _I pray your brakes go out running down a hill,_

 _I pray a flowerpot falls from a window sill_

 _And knocks you in the head like I'd like to._

 _I pray your birthday comes and nobody calls,_

 _I pray you're flying high when your engine stalls,_

 _I pray all your dreams never come true._

 _Just know wherever you are,_

 _Near or far,_

 _In your house or in your car,_

 _Wherever you are honey,_

 _I pray for you._

 _I pray for you…_

Bellamy smiled to himself. He had already accepted a long time ago that he was in love with Clarke Griffin. Everybody else knew it too, except Clarke herself. He loved her, would do anything for her.

Including answering her prayers.

 ** _A/N: There you go! I hope you liked it, please R &R._**


End file.
